The present disclosure relates to a method of operating a laboratory sample distribution system, a laboratory sample distribution system and a laboratory automation system.
Known laboratory sample distribution systems are typically used in laboratory automation systems in order to distribute samples contained in sample containers between different laboratory stations. A typical laboratory sample distribution system can provide high throughput and reliable operation.
However, there is a need for a method of operating a laboratory sample distribution system that provides reliable, long term operation.